


on n'est qu'amis

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Series: adrinette april 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: Like befriending a spooked cat,a small part of her brain sings in a voice that sounds just like Chat Noir. The irony is not lost on her.





	on n'est qu'amis

“Marinette?”

 

The tentativeness in his voice—the  _ fear _ —sends a glass shard through her heart. She’s used to Chat’s bold, brash flirting, to Adrien’s affectionate enthusiasm tempered with shy politeness but not this. Never this.

 

Well… that’s not exactly true. The last time he’d spoken to her with such caution, the air smelled like rain and her heart was full of resentment for the glamorous stranger. But after that, he’d always had this familiarity, this  _ fondness,  _ in his voice which never left, not even in life-or-death situations when tensions were high and adrenaline was pumping.

 

But this time, he approaches her with a voice filled with caution, warning her of his presence, leaving her a wide escape route if she wishes.  _ Like befriending a spooked cat,  _ a small part of her brain sings in a voice that sounds just like Chat Noir. The irony is not lost on her.

 

She forces her mouth into a smile, hoping her face doesn’t show proof of the pumping of her heart. “Sit down,” she says, gesturing to the seat opposite. She’s shaken, yes, but she’s not going to let that drive her kitten away, not going to let fear taint their interactions the way it leaves indelible stains on every word he utters in his father’s presence.

 

A glimmer of hope flickers to life in his eyes and she feels herself relax the slightest bit, and they’re so caught up in the tentative relief that they almost miss the waiter clearing his throat.

 

“Would the couple like to order?”

 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

 

_ Forgive me,  _ she thinks, getting ready to utter the words she’s always dreaded hearing from him, to probably break his heart for now to help them both in the long term,

 

“Oh, no, we’re just friends.”


End file.
